


His Pretty Little Doll

by MaximumRideAngel



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Angst, Creepy Arthur, F/M, Kidnapping, Mental Health Issues, Obsessive Behavior, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Twisted Romance, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Unhealthy Relationships, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 10:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21336973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaximumRideAngel/pseuds/MaximumRideAngel
Summary: You help Arthur and he develops an unhealthy infatuation with you.He'd do anything to have you in his clutches.Anything.Even if it means to steal you for himself.WARNING: Dubcon, Kidnapping, Dark Themes here so if you dont like that type of stuff dont read.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Original Female Character(s), Arthur Fleck/You, Joker/Original Character(s), Joker/You
Comments: 38
Kudos: 289





	1. Kidnapped

Tonight was colder than usual, you were coming out of _Dream Bean_, the cafe you worked at. Waitressing wasn’t the career you thought you’d go into but you recently moved into Gotham and it was the only job available that would accept you. You majored in communications back in your hometown but the city was unwelcoming to your expertise. 

_So much for my communications degree_

You thought bitterly to yourself as you trudge down the littered streets. As you’re heading home, you see a red dot on the ground. It drew your attention, its vibrancy and consistency didn't match paint and upon closer inspection did you see that there were multiple red dots that lined the streets. Your stomach dropped as you realized it was blood. Concerned, you followed the trail until you reach an old dusty public bathroom. You don’t bother to check if it’s a male or female only bathroom and you swing the heavy door open.

There’s a man at the mirror, blood dripping from his nose and dried brown spots speckling across his chin. His face is painted to resemble a clown. His hair is a mess. The poor guy looks like he's scared out of his wits. He jumps when he hears the door being swung like he was caught in a guilty act. You're frozen in place as his wild eyes swerve to look at you. Your heart twinges at the sight of him, he looks like a cornered animal. 

“Hi, sorry, I couldn’t help but follow you here.” You mentally slap yourself for the stupidest introduction in the world. You sound like a creep and it’s doing nothing to ease the man’s nerves who’s regarding you with suspicion. “Sorry, that was a really crappy introduction. I saw a trail of blood and it brought me here. I was just wanted to help whoever was hurt."

You wrung your hands together.

Visibly, his caution lowers but he's still stiff and you wonder how your shitty explanation managed to somewhat sooth him. Honestly, a lot of times you wish you would think your words over but whatever pops into your mind just tumbles out of your mouth. It's gotten you into trouble more than once. 

Slowly, you approach him, pulling out a handkerchief. His breath hitches as you gently dab at his face with it, wiping at the blood that ran down his nose. You then wet it with water, sliding it across his chin to get rid of the dried blood and some of the face paint comes off with the movement. It's a silent exchange between you two. An awkward predicament but neither of you dared to break or think of the strangeness of the situation. 

“I’m done. Are you hurt anywhere else?” 

He shook his head silently. He didn't talk much and you wonder if you made him uncomfortable. Did you stick your nose into a business it didn't belong in? With nothing else to do nor add (what could you say anyway? You don't dare to question how the man got his injuries.), you make your way to the door. “Okay, I hope everything gets better. I’ll be going now.”

You didn’t care if he thanked you or not. You did it because it was the right thing and that’s all that matters. 

“Why did you help me?” 

A timid and gentle voice resounds through the room. You're shocked that he says something but you don't let it show on your face. He regarded you with cool eyes, confusion and some sort of other emotion swirling inside. 

“Because you’re hurt? It’s what anyone would do,” you say naively not knowing how cruel Gotham is.

“What’s your name?” 

“I’m (Y/N). What about you?” 

“Arthur.”

“That’s a nice name. I hope tonight goes smoothly for you. I’ll see you.”

You almost slap yourself at how stupid your sentence was. Who the hell tells a guy who obviously had a rough night that you hope things would be all good again. The see you part was the stupidest part of all, you doubt you'd see him again. Gotham was a large place and chances of meeting him is slim to none. 

Little did you know, Arthur developed an infatuation with you and he’d do anything to make sure you two meet again.

## ⋆

Later that night, Arthur laid in his bed with you plaguing his thoughts. When he first saw you, he thought he was hallucinating again because no way could a woman be that beautiful. He wondered why such a gorgeous girl such as yourself would ever help him. In his entire life, nobody bothered to extend a helping hand to him, leaving him to fend for himself. Then you came along, unafraid and concerned for him even though he was a stranger and danger to society. To him, you were an angel sent down from the heavens and you couldn't be a hallucination because there's no way his broken mind can conjure something so nice. 

He shut his eyes, your touch still lingering on his face. The warmth of your body pressed against his. He’d never been touched this way before, touched so gently and with care. For once in his life, something good happened to him. 

Arthur wanted to meet you again but there was a problem, how was he going to ensure a second encounter? An image of you in your work uniform popped into his mind's eye and he remembered that he visited Dream Bean in the past. He smiled, rejoicing in his victory. He'd meet you again tomorrow. 

That was a promise. 

But there were more urgent matters to attend to, such as his pent up arousal. He shoved his hand into his briefs, languidly stroking his cock to the thought of you. It didn’t take him long to get hard. Not only were you gorgeous but you had the most kissable lips in the world. Pink yet supple and the way you bit your bottom lip while wiping his face was enough to send him over the edge. Every time your leg accidentally brushed against his thigh, blood rushed downwards and he prayed you wouldn’t notice the bulge in his pants. Now in the comfort of his room could he relieve the tension from the bathroom.

Panting, he was drawing closer to his climax, his movement increasing in speed and he moaned your name into the pillow, muffling his cry. His seed spilled across the bed. Once. Twice. Thrice. Nobody has made him come this many times before. Not even the women in his porn mags with their gigantic breasts and perfectly shaped body could've made him this hard. He felt dirty. Extremely dirty for thinking of you like that, you were pure and here he was fantasizing of all the positions he could fuck you in.

Grimacing, he got up, needing to change the bedsheets. 

## ⋆

Nowadays, you felt watched. Each time you made your way to work, it felt like there was a presence lingering in the background, eying you from a distance. But you’re pretty sure you’re just being paranoid for no reason. You didn’t see anybody suspicious every time you turned around.

_Maybe I’m going crazy_

Today, you unexpectedly run into Arthur at work. You're surprised to see him but you're delighted that he's doing better. Without the paint to obstruct his features, you could see what he actually looked like. He was by no means what you would call the handsome and would never be in society's eyes but he had a messy yet sweet look to him that you were somewhat attracted to. He sat at one of the tables and flagged you down. 

“Hey, so we did meet again.” You giggled.

“What a surprise. I didn’t know you worked here.” 

You smirked. “Guess I’m always full of surprises. Is there anything I could get you?”

He glossed over the menu. “Can I get one latte please?” 

“My specialty. One latte coming right up.” You jot it the order onto your notepad. When you turn to head to the coffee machine, his voice stops you in your tracks. 

“Hey (Y/N). When do you get off work?”

You look at the clock, it's 12:30 pm. 

“I’m getting off at 3:30. Do you want to meet me outside?” 

He vehemently nodded which you found cute. It's nice to see someone eager to talk to you more. There wasn't a lot of friendly faces here in Gotham. Your co-workers were decent but they kept you at arm's length for some reason. It surprised you to see how open and friendly Arthur was from yesterday where he was quiet and spooked. It seemed like he appreciated what you did for him even if he didn't voice it. 

Throughout your shift, you don’t notice how Arthur was intensely eying your every movement or how his eyes dropped to your thighs that peeked from your uniform’s skirt. He hungrily drunk in the sight of you, your hair that fell in cresses down your shoulders, your neck that begged to be marked with his love, your breasts that strained against your blouse and those lips that he badly wanted to kiss.

He wanted to make you his.

_Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine._

That was the only thought that ran through his head.

## ⋆

You met up with Arthur after your shift, now changed out of your work uniform. He was leaning back across the wall of your cafe with a cigarette hanging lazily from his lips.

“Hey (Y/N). How was work?”

He took the cigarette out and flicked it to the side.

“Busy. As usual. Some customers can be really rude but whatever it’s fine. Where did you wanna go?”

“It’s a secret,” he said with a mischievous smile.

“Lead the way,” you said naively unaware of your impending doom. 

Behind you, he smiled, all so with foul intentions.

The two of you chattered along the way. You were so caught up in the conversation that you failed to notice how the streets were getting narrower and narrower and the people were getting less and less. Arthur was leading you to a secluded part of the area and you had not the slightest acknowledgment of it, putting your full trust in him. Eventually, you reach an alley where darkness stretched from all sides. The only light source was from the sunlight behind you, streaming to illuminate a part of it. 

You wonder if Arthur mistakenly took the wrong path.

“Hey, I think we reached a dead end. Let’s go some other way.”

You turn around and you feel a cloth clamped onto your nose. A sweet smell drives up your nose and your mind is thrown into a frenzy when you realize it's chloroform. Arthur gripped your arm, trapping it behind you as you struggled to break free of his grasp. You thrashed and thrashed but it did nothing as you could feel your consciousness slowly slip away from you. You tried to scream but your vocal chords malfunctioned.

Arthur brought you into an alley that was isolated from everyone else. No matter how much you struggled, no matter how much you tried to yell, nobody would rescue you. 

“You’re going to be mine forever (Y/N).” 

That was the last words you heard before your world went black. 


	2. Mind games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao I couldn't control myself and wrote this up quickly. Smh. Enjoy <3

The world around you spun as you came to be. Wherever you were, it was dark, the only light source was from a small window across you. You recollected the memories of what had transpired. One minute you were happily chatting away with Arthur and the next you found yourself knocked out in a strange room. You tried to get up but found out that you couldn’t, your limbs felt sore. Maybe it was from being asleep for too long in a bad position or maybe you were drugged. You rubbed life back into your arms, hoping that none of yourself was damaged. That was when you noticed a chain, it clinked. Because your senses were coming back to you, you registered the cold sensation of the brace around your ankle. The chain stretched until it was attached to a fixture on the wall.

“Where am I?”

You said to no one in particular but your words came out clumsy, it felt like there was a lead pressing down on your tongue.

“You’re awake.”

A voice boomed. You could faintly make out a man’s figure in the dimness. 

“Arthur, is that you?” 

All of a sudden, light flooded into your eyes and you grimaced at the assault. Now you could see clearly. You saw that you were trapped in a motel room or maybe a room that resembled a motel. The patterned flower wallpaper on the walls flaked with age. Arthur stood in front of you in the same clothes he wore before you were knocked out. You shivered when you realized he watched you while you were asleep. He stepped closer to you, eyes jaded with an emotion you couldn’t identify. 

You were scared. Scared of what was to come. Scared that this is how your life is gonna end. 

You involuntarily shivered as his finger brushed your cheek lovingly.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered.

“Please stop. Let me go. I know you’re better than this.”

You tried to reason with him, hoping to appeal to the timid and sweet Arthur you met in the bathroom.

“Better than this? You don’t know anything about me.”

He scoffed, forcefully grabbing your chin to tilt it to him.

“Sweet (Y/N), you’re so naive. It’s precious. I can’t help but want to protect you.”

What’s gotten into him? It was like you were facing a new Arthur. Whatever questions you wanted to say stayed trap in your throat as he suddenly pressed his lips against yours. The unexpectedness threw you off guard, forcing you to gasp and he used that as an opportunity to slip his tongue into your mouth. His tongue caressed yours in a sweet slow dance, intertwining with yours. You tried to pull back at the sudden intrusion but his hand grabbed your head, fingers threading into your hair to keep you in place. You accepted your fate but you couldn’t fight off how good it felt. Here you were being violated and you should feel disgusted and you were but the sensation felt nice. None of your exes ever kissed you with such passion and some guy you barely knew kissed you like the world was ending. Arthur tilted his head to gain a better angle, deepening the kiss and sighed into your mouth, the hand behind your head slackened.

Finally with your senses gathered, you broke the kiss by pulling back with ferocity. The trail of saliva that connected your lips broke with the movement. The both of you heaved. Your lips burned from his touch. 

“Not much of a kisser, are you?”

He referred to your lack of enthusiasm. 

“Bite me.” You spat out.

“I’d love to, sweetheart,” he retorted and you regretted your words.

You scooted as far as the chain could let you, the floor creaking beneath you. 

“Why are you doing this?” You whispered.

“What a stupid question. Because I _love_ you.” 

His words ring in your head. You wondered to yourself how true his words meant. How could he be in love with you if you just met him?

“Get up.” He ordered.

You didn’t dare to disobey. Gone was the Arthur you knew, an aura that screamed of danger surrounded him and you knew that if you disobeyed you would get the punishment of the lifetime. You stood up, the chain clinking. Arthur circled around you, eyes scanning your body, lingering a little bit too long on your legs. Disgust pooled in your stomach and you yelped as his hands snaked around your waist. His hands assessed you and trailed up your stomach to the gap between your breasts until it skated across your chin. 

“Take this off.” He tugged at your blouse.

You wanted to object, you were no prude and you had nothing against sexual ventures. You had your fair share of experience with your ex boyfriends and fuckbuddies in the past in your old hometown. But being half naked around your kidnapper wasn’t one of the kinks you wanted to try. You did as you were told, quickly unbuttoning your top until his hand snatched your wrist. 

“Slower. Do it slower.” He paced back to enjoy the little striptease.

You rolled your eyes. Slower he demands. Your hands shakily undo the buttons one by one, revealing more and more of supple skin. Heat flooded your cheeks as his intense stare pressed down onto you, drinking in the sight of your bra. It was black and simple, you didn’t wear lingerie since you weren’t interested in a quick fuck. You shimmy out of the blouse, letting it drop to the ground. Instinctively, your arms snake across your chest to protect what little dignity you have.

“No, bad girl. Put down your arms,” he clicked his tongue.

You let it fall to your sides, the cool air sending goosebumps across your skin.

“Take off your bra. Slowly.”

You bit your lip, a habit of yours to which Arthur found far too enticing. You unclasped the bra, exposing your perky breasts. The cool air hardened your nipples and you grimaced when you noticed the bulge that formed in his pants. He sat on a chair, his legs spread open. 

“Come here.” 

He patted his lap.

You nestled yourself on top of his lap. He pushed you toward him so your exposed breasts were pressed against his chest. You blushed as you felt his erection press against your ass. His thumb flicked across your nipple and you whimper. 

“You like that, huh?” He chuckled.

“I do not.” You snapped, praying he won’t notice how your panties were growing damp.

He kneaded one breast, rolling one nipple with his thumb and forefinger while he sucked on the other. It sent jolts of pleasure through you and you panted with arousal. You cursed your body for getting turned on in a situation like this. He trailed kisses down your neck and you tried your very best to not buck your hips against him.

“Don’t be shy, you can move.” He warm breath fanning across your neck.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

You tried to contain a moan as he licked a stripe down your neck. You felt yourself get wetter by the second.

“I think that’s enough teasing.” He slipped his hand up your skirt and you gasped as he cupped your sex through the damp panties.

“Please, don’t.” You whimpered yet your body betrayed your words.

“I don’t think you’re being honest with me, darling.” He cooed.

His fingers slowly rubbed against you in tantalizing motions. Up and down. The material of your panties grew wetter by the second as he further teased you. He was evil. Evil for not touching the spot that would make you undone in an instant. A knot built in your stomach and your sex ached for release. Just when your pleasure reached a crescendo, he took away his hands, leaving you high and dry. 

“Beg. Or else I won’t touch you.”

“Never.” You retorted.

You gasped as he pinched your nipple hard with his other hand.

“Watch your tongue. I’m the one in control here, sweetheart.”

You wanted to scream. Frustration planted inside of you. You’d be throwing away your pride if you begged him to release you. If you were a stronger woman, you would’ve said no but nobody has made you this horny and it’d be a waste if he didn’t finish the job. In your lust filled mind, you said the very words that you would forever regret. 

“Please.”

“Good girl.” 

You gasped as his fingers slipped past the waistband of your panties, rubbing across slick folds. A digit entered you, prodding at your clit. Waves and waves of pleasure crashed over you. You threw away your pride and embarrassment to let yourself enjoy this. You threw your head back, bucking against him as you moaned like it was your first time. You felt yourself reaching your peak and you sucked in a breath as you came all over his hand. His hand was drenched in your arousal and you basked in the afterglow, forgetting who was in front of you. Through your heavy lidded gaze, you saw him pop a soaked finger into his mouth. 

“You taste sweet.” 


	3. Screaming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments and bookmarks and subscriptions guys. Love you all! Here's another one for you ;)

You didn’t know how much time passed. Maybe it’s been days or weeks since your capture, your only indicator that time was moving without you was your little window that overlooked the town. You saw the repeating cycle of day and night. At first, you tried to keep track but what was the point anymore? This was your life now, you were a prisoner in Arthur’s twisted cage of love. You doubted you’d see your parents again or any of your friends from your hometown. All hope was lost, Arthur made sure to secure the place so you couldn’t escape. The front door was double-locked where only he could enter and exit. Your only hope was jumping out the window which is a pretty stupid idea unless you liked the idea of turning to mush. 

For a good half of the day, you spent it alone, waiting for Arthur to come back. In the meantime, Arthur made sure you lived a life of luxury. For a prisoner, you were pampered. To entertain you, he dropped off magazines, books, and comics that consumed most of your time. Sometimes you’d sleep on your bed which was a double bed with fluffy blankets and a fluffier pillow. The sheets were princess themed because he said “it suited you.”. Your food was delicious, he either bought it or made it for you yourself. You missed cooking but he didn’t trust knives around you so you were banned from cooking duty. Each day, he’d leave a bag of food at the kitchen counter with plastic forks and spoons. There was no stove or fridge at the kitchen, only empty cupboards. The upside was that you no longer had chains on you, he did it for the first couple of days but you complained that you were uncomfortable and it’s not like you could escape. He apologized and let you off saying he wanted “only the best for my princess.”

When Arthur was here, he’d cut up your dinner for you and feed it to you himself. He’d bath you but he didn’t touch you inappropriately like you thought he would. Never lingering on your private regions. He only gently scrubbed your skin clean, shampooed your hair and asked if the bathwater was at the right temperature. He whispered how gorgeous your body was. Silky smooth skin. Unblemished and supple. At night, he’d tuck you into bed, stroking your hair and singing a lullaby. It was double bedded so that he could sometimes cuddle you but he never slept next to you out of fear you’d strangle him in his sleep. 

You wondered where he went during the day and he said “it’s a secret”. But sometimes when he came back, you’d see his clothes disheveled and red spots on it. Maybe your eyes were playing tricks on you.

Today he came in with a bad mood. The door slammed open and you jolted up from the comic you were reading, He paced back and forth, anger radiated off him. Eyes wild. 

“A-Arthur? Are you okay?”

Despite how menacing his aura was, you knew he would never hurt you. 

“No (Y/N). Today was fucking horrible.” He gritted his teeth.

“What happened?”

You didn’t know why you were concerned.

“Randall, my shitty co-worker got me fired. He gave me a gun and covered his own ass. Fucking said I bought it off him.” He punched the wall and you shivered. “When I see him again I’m going to kill the motherfucker.”

You believed his words. Shakily, you grabbed his hand and he relaxed at your touch. 

“Calm down. Just breathe in and out. I know it’s unfair but it’s pointless to be this angry.” 

He breathed in and out.

“You’re right. I’m sorry for scaring you (Y/N). I shouldn’t have shown that side to you.” He gripped your hand back gently. “Thank you.”

_You already scared me enough when you kidnapped me._

But that was a thought you kept to yourself. 

“I know what’d make you feel better. A massage.”

“A massage?” He smirked. 

“I’m actually super good at it. If I do say so myself." You say with pride. 

“Sure. If it’s from you darling, I don’t mind.” 

He sat at the edge of the bed and you joined him. Digging your forefinger and thumb into his shoulders and rolling it. You could feel the tension leave his body. 

“You weren’t kidding. This feels amazing.” He sighed with pleasure. 

“What did I tell you?” You smiled.

You weren’t massaging him out of concern. This was part of your strategy to escape. Your plan was to act like you’re super understanding and kind to build up his trust so he’d slacken his hold on you. Maybe he’d trust you enough to unlock the door and let you roam free and think you’d come back. Another part of the plan was to act up your interested in him and stroke his ego and you put it into action. 

“You never told me where you worked.” You tried to keep a conversation going.

“Didn’t think it was important. I was a clown.” He shrugged. 

That shouldn’t make him much money so how the hell is he buying all these luxury items for you? You felt like that was half the truth.

“You’re pretty well off for a clown.” You mused. 

“I got my secrets. Don’t think I’ll reveal them all because of a little massage, sweetheart.” He smirked.

“Damn, saw right through me?” You smiled. 

“That’s all.” You finished with a tiny pat. “I hope you feel better. I hate seeing you sad.”

“And I hate being in somebody’s debt.” He retorted.

Before you could ponder over what he meant, he grabbed your wrist and flipped you over onto the bed. He pinned your arms above your head and your heart hammered against your ribcage. 

“Babe, you’ve done so much for me. Now I need to return the favor” He purred.

A rush of emotions went through you. You couldn’t tell if it was excitement or fear. He hasn’t touched you since that day but you craved his touch. Arthur effectively broke you, at night you’d return to that memory, feeling that intense pleasure. You yelped as he swooped to nibble at your ear. 

He whispered hotly against you. “I’m going to make you feel real good.”

He leaned in to kiss you slowly. Pecking at your lip then taking your bottom lip between his teeth, you gasped as he sucked on your tongue. He smirked and pulled down to drop a kiss onto your neck. He pulled up your shirt to trail kisses down your abdomen until he reached the waistband of your pants. Your heart hammered as he pulled down the zipper with his teeth. 

“Let’s get this off, shall we?”

He pulled the pants off you and now you were left in your panties. A blush dusted your cheeks even though he’s seen you naked hundreds of times. 

“Do the honors.”

You rolled your eyes but you hooked two fingers into the waistband of your panties and pulled it down, exposing your aching sex to him. He leaned in to plant a kiss on the inside of your thigh, squeezing the other one gently. 

“You’re fucking gorgeous.”

“I know, you’ve told me that 1000 times.” You retorted with sarcasm. 

“Sorry darling, I can never get tired of you.” He chuckled. 

He couldn’t, you were perfection to him. 

He trailed up your thighs until you could feel his warm breath fanning against you. You feel his tongue slide into you with ease. Twisting and turning and your arousal coats his tongue. You moan but he takes his time to circle you, not straying up to meet your clit and you growled in frustration. He loved teasing you but you weren’t going to beg this time. He prodded further inside of you, extending inside to stroke your inner walls. Your fingers twist into his hair as you moan his name. You could feel yourself build up, a digit slips inside you and another until they were stroking your walls to accompany his tongue. You felt delirious and your brain was about to explode when he wrapped his tongue around your clit. You tried to scramble away but he grabbed you by your hips, nails digging hard into your soft skin and pulled you so you were fully against him. You bucked against his mouth, your wetness fully coating his mouth then you came with a scream. Wave after wave and he eagerly lapped it up, wanting to keep your flavor in his mouth forever. You heaved and heaved, the intensity of your climax tired you out. 

“See.” He propped himself up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Told you I’d make you feel good.” 


	4. Desire

You were now laying in bed with Arthur, he wasn’t sleeping, just closing his eyes in case you tried to pull any funny moves. Not like you had the energy too. You were so exhausted from what happened, still basking in the intensity of your climax. None of your exes or fuck buddies ever made you come this hard. His arm was wrapped around your waist and you face was buried into the crook of his neck. He treated you like a giant human teddy bear, his other hand stroking your hair. It felt nice, he was always so gentle with you but he also had a hidden sexiness beneath his gentleness (and his madness). 

“What’s my princess thinking about?” 

His eyes were still closed. 

“Nothing…”

That was a lie.

“You’re not being honest with me. But that’s okay.” He was still stroking your hair. “Your hair is beautiful. Then again everything about you is perfection.” 

Arthur’s so gentle right now it frightened you more than when he was being his normal self (crazed yet sexy). You couldn’t tell which is which. He had many sides to him and each day you were seeing that. Your thoughts of him changed overtime, you used to think he was a crazed lunatic who was too clever with his hands and mouth for his own good. Now you’re seeing a new side of him and maybe with this you could trick yourself into thinking everything was okay. 

“Do you love me?”

You don’t know why you were curious or why you cared for his answer.

“Of course I do. What a silly question.” 

He booped you on the nose. You bit your lip, not sure if you could truly believe his words. 

“But you don’t know anything about me. How could you love me?”

_You kidnapped me out of the blue._

He chuckled. “Princess, I don’t need to know the shallow details about you. What’s your favorite color, favorite movie. That's all bullshit. I see you for who you really are (Y/N). You’re better than anyone here in this fucked city. You have a big heart. You have an amazing personality and you’re fucking gorgeous. That’s all that matters.” 

A blush dusted your cheeks. You didn’t know why your heart swelled with happiness at his compliment. Maybe because none of the men who flirted with you in your hometown ever commented on your personality. Only focusing on your appearance and the pigs focusing on your breasts, ass or thighs. 

“So if I wasn’t pretty, you wouldn’t like me, huh?” You teased him because you were unsure how to respond to this.

Seriousness washed over his face like you offended him. “You’re always pretty (Y/N). Even if you’re covered in shit head to toe I’m still going to think you’re the most gorgeous thing ever. I never believed in angels until I met you.”

You blushed still not knowing how to respond.

“Go to sleep. I’ll see you tomorrow when I get back.” 

He pressed a kiss against your forehead and you felt a twinge of sadness knowing he wasn’t going to be in bed with you when you wake up. But you pushed that sadness away and focused on his rhythmic stroking of your hair. Peace washed over you, you felt safe in his arms and sleep pulled you in. 

## ⋆

Arthur bought a television for you. You complained you went through all the comics and books. It’s not like you could use the television to escape either. You watched the news and Murray Franklin’s show every night with Arthur. He had an obsession with him. You also learned what happened to Arthur in the bathroom. It was when you watched the news and the reporters talked about a clown that murdered wallstreet guys on the train. Your heart jumped when you saw the day you met Arthur matched the day of the murder. You had also had a feeling that Arthur was involved in a dodgy business beyond his previous work as a party clown. Today proved that when he swung open the door and his face and clothes were covered in blood. It was the definition of terror. His hair a mess. A gun in his hand. 

You jumped up with panic. 

“What the hell happened to you?”

He looked at you with glassy eyes and without saying anything. He grabbed your face and his lips diving to meet yours. Your back met the wall behind you as he encased you with his body. “Mmrph!” was the only sound that escaped you. He devoured you, his tongue exploring every crook and nanny of your mouth. You grabbed a fistful of his hair, pushing back against him to return the kiss.

“Arthur. Talk to me. Are you okay?” You heaved as the passionate kiss sent your mind swirling.

He looked at you fondly and intensely. He scooped you up into his arms and the gun clattered to the floor. “I want you so fucking bad.” He brought you to the bed, gently lowering you down and your heart skipped a mile a minute. He offered no explanation to your questions and you probably were better off not knowing what happened. Your back hit the bed but the fluffy mattress cushioned your fall. He crawled over you to hover above you. Lust filled eyes met yours and it turned you the fuck on. He resumed the kissing, his lips pecking at your yours. You decided to take on a bold move. You propped yourself up, twisting your hand in his hair to deepen the kiss. You felt him freeze at your unexpected action, you took his bottom lip between your teeth and nibbled gently. He pulled away, chuckling. “You’re awfully bold tonight.”

You couldn’t tell if this was part of your plan or you wanted it as badly as he wanted you. “You must be rubbing off me.” 

Arthur looks so stunning right now in his blood dripped appearance. You wipe away the blood on his face with your sleeve. You knew he wasn’t going to give you any answers so you just rolled with it. He gently snatches your wrist, placing a kiss on the inside and your breath hitched as he looked at you with lust filled eyes. You pressed a kiss against the column of his throat, lightly nibbling on the skin there while his hand snaked its way to the waistband of your pants and you knew just what you were getting into. You relented, letting him slide down your pants and you propped yourself up to pull off your shirt so you were only in your underwear. You saw the bulge that grew in his pants and you couldn’t be any prouder. His fingers attempted to unclasp your bra but you batted it away. He quirked an eyebrow at you. 

You clicked your tongue. “Quid pro quo.”

He chuckled. “So demanding today. Looks like my kitten is really a tiger. She found her roar.” He tugged at the ends of his shirt. “How could I refuse my princesses orders?” He pulled off his shirt in one swift motion. Your eyes trailed down his chest, he was no wall of muscle nor was he overly skinny. He was lean and toned in the right places and you could see his hidden muscles that flexed beneath his arms and chest. He pulled at his belt. “Should I take this off? Or do you want to do it?” 

Your heart thumped against your chest. Did you really want this? Are you going through a Stockholm syndrome moment? Was your uncontrollable sex drive getting to you? These questions puddled in your thoughts. This was going to be either the best or worst decision of your life. You gulped, choosing the crazy option and your hand reached for his leather belt and pulled at it. 


	5. Conquered

You hold your breath as you pull the belt off with a soft hiss. He shimmies out of his pants until he’s left in his underwear, his cock strains against the thick fabric. Now stripped to almost nothing, you’re given a better view to evaluate him, he’s larger than you expected, probably larger than the men you’ve been with. Swallowing thickly, you hook your thumbs at the waistband but you cease movement when you hear a rumbling chuckle from Arthur.

“You’re aggressive. I thought you just wanted the pants off. Looks like you want the full package.”

Your cheeks heat with embarrassment. “S-shut up. You expect to do this with your boxers on?” 

“Do what exactly?”

You gaped at him. 

“I’m just teasing you. Relax.” He props himself up to give you a better angle to slip off his boxers. His cock springs free from its tight confines, your mouth drops open. You already thought he was big but he was way bigger than your naive estimation without his briefs. Honestly, it might hurt to fit it inside of you and worry chips away at you. 

“Enjoying the show?” 

Snapping back to reality, you gave him your best eye roll like this was nothing impressive to beat down his ego down a notch. But your earlier reaction of widened eyes ogling his package, open mouth and the flicker of want crossing your face has betrayed you. Arthur only smirks like he doesn’t believe you and you don’t blame him one bit. Your acting was far from best. 

“This is nothing.” Your voice wavered.

His eyes hardened like he was taking you up on a challenge. “Oh? Then why aren’t you doing anything.” He gestured to himself. “Touch me.” 

Your blood felt like it was on fire, pumping through your veins but it gives you the liquid courage you need to reach out to him. Your lithe fingers wrap around the head, precum glistening, and you move downwards and he shivers under your touch. He twitches as you grip his shaft, pulling it up and down slowly to experiment. Soon, your confidence builds up thanks to his responses. His breath quickens, muscles twitch. He throws his head back as you quicken your pace, eyes shut.

“Fuck, fuck fuck.”

He curses under your breath and you feel yourself grow damper in your panties. Suddenly, a hand snatches your wrist, fingers digging deep into your wrist.

“Enough,” he growled.

There was a predatory glint to his eyes, mixed with what emotion, you couldn’t specify but it kicked your flight and fight instincts into gear. Fear and lust melded together as his eyes bore into yours and you feel yourself be reduced into nothing but prey to be feasted upon. Adrenaline pooled into your arms as he slammed your back hard onto the bed, his knees locking around yours, arms pinned above you. 

“Playtime is over, sweetheart.”

You gasped as he ripped off your panties like it was paper maiche. Your heart thrummed faster when you felt something hard and solid line up against your entrance. Unconsciously, you attempt to close your legs together but his knee pries it apart easily. His strength overpowers yours by far, escape was futile. Shame flickers through you so you turn your head from him as your last resort to preserve your crumbling dignity. 

His thumb and forefinger clamps onto your cheek and whips your head back place. “Face me darling, I want to savor every flicker of emotion on your face as I fuck you roughly.” 

Your stomach dropped at the word rough. Was this a mistake? Were you blinded by lust at that time you failed to evaluate the consequences? Yet for some reason, excitement thrums through you. Perhaps it was the masochistic side of you stepping into the limelight, but you were looking forward to what was going to occur. 

“I want to hear your moans and you screaming my name.” 

He guides his cock inside of you in one swift movement. It was massive, you feel your walls being stretched to its limits but it’s easily slipped in thanks to your wetness. You and him groan simultaneously. 

“Fuck you’re so tight and wet for me.” His voice is breathy and sultry.

You didn’t know how to respond. If this was anyone else, you would’ve probably rolled with the dirty talk and said something as equally lewd back. But this was different, this was your kidnapper, your conquerer, it felt wrong to say something so you stitched your lips together. He experimentally moves, snapping his hips back and forth and bringing you to a slow rock. A moan slips past your lips, he was so big, you were still having trouble adjusting to his size. It filled you perfectly, attending to your every need and you felt tendrils of pleasure unfurling within you. He was so slow yet it was still enough to bring you licks of pleasure and you grew excited at what would happen if he increased his pace. Your eyes met his and he looked at you with an odd look in his eyes, like he was trying to figure out something.

“Not liking the silence, sweetheart.” 

_I moaned, asshole, can’t you hear? _

You said in your head but your pride prevented you from saying it aloud.

“Let’s fix that.” 

Fear overtakes you, you knew something big was about to happen.

Then suddenly, his hands gripped your hips fiercely, nails digging into your soft flesh as he pulls back and slams into you harder. Tiny gasps stream out of your mouth as he increases his pace, your breasts rock back and forth, his greed showing in the ferocity of his thrusts. Pain blossomed on your hips and alongside a building pleasure. You gasp his name multiple times as you drag your nails down onto his back, slicing his skin as you firmly gripped onto him for support. He hisses but continues you on, gaze fierce and sweat coating his forehead. A predatory glint blazes in his eyes and a shiver runs down your spine. You’re scared, excited. Scared of how rough he’s treating you. Excited at how rough he was being. He was a psycho, a dangerous man, but fuck was he the sexiest hypnotic psycho you’ve ever met and you’ve never felt better. 

“That’s better.” He smirks.

You feel yourself build up to your climax and you couldn’t hold it in your voice anymore. “A-arthur! I-I’m going to…!”

“Then come. Come for me babe.” He growls aggressively. “Fuck!”

Pleasure overflows you like fireworks bursting as you reached your climax and shortly after, you feel his seed seeping into you, filling every inch of you with its warmth, marking you as his. He’s hunched over you, his hands digging deeper into your hips and you look down to see red lines blemishing your once perfect skin. Thanks to your adrenaline, the pain is nothing but a dull thud. You probably did the same to his back so it’s even. The bed beneath you stops creaking and your body is slicked with sweat, his head swoops down to rest next to yours and a wayward strand of his hair tickles your cheek. 

“Fuck, (y/n)” he whispered it into your hair, voice muffled by your thick strands. “Fuck, you’re divine.”

He lifts his face and his eyes widened as he spots the tears pricking at your eyes. “Sorry princess, I was being too rough.” He gently drags his thumb across your eyelid to wipe it away and then you finally notice you had unshed tears in your eyes. 

“Y-you think?” you stutter out measly.

He chuckles. “I know you liked it.” You blushed, unable to deny it, and he plants a kiss on your forehead. “I’ll be nice and slow for you next time.”

“If you get a next time,” you retort fiercely and that earns another chuckle.

“You’re mine (Y/N). I’ll always have my way.” he teases. 

Maybe it was the adrenaline or the afterglow of your climax clouding your mind, but you can’t fight off the tiny grin that quirks your lips. All of a sudden, you weren’t so scared of ending up in hell anymore. After all, you met the devil himself and boy, was he intoxicating. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoyed reading. If you liked it drop a kudo or comment. Tell me what you think! Thank you all so so so so much! Love you bunch <3


End file.
